Melting the Ice
by FairiesInOurHearts
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the Gruvia week 2015.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I saw on tumblr that there was a Gruvia week going on, and, considering I don't have a profile there, I decided to write some short drabbles and post them here. With all that's been going on lately, I hope that at least this week will serve as a form of comfort for all the Gruvia supporters...**

**I still didn't finish all of the prompts (whoopsie), so I might not have a story prepared for every day, but... I hope you enjoy what I write at least a bit!**

Day 1.

Prompt: Hair

Word count: 788

* * *

During the rare and unusual times the guild was quiet, members of Fairy Tail spent their day lazing around in the guildhall, thinking about all kinds of things, from regular day-tasks (such as cleaning, or grocery shopping, or picking a mission), over philosophical life questions (especially if the member was someone older, or completely wasted), to some very strange thoughts that would, if the guild was in its usual state, never cross their minds.

And so, considering that Natsu left on a mission with Lucy and Happy, Gajeel still wasn't back from _his _mission with Pantherlily, and Elfman was stuck with some household duty, Gray, having no one to start a fight with, let his mind wander around. And _of course _it just had to start thinking about something related to _her_. Damn it, he really didn't need that. But since he couldn't find any kind of distraction (because nothing seemed to interest him), Gray just sighed and surrendered to his brain, focusing on the object of his intended analysis.

Juvia's hair.

Juvia was currently talking to Mirajane at the bar, after, of course, spending _quite _some time with Gray. They talked for a long time, but eventually she left to talk to the barmaid, leaving Gray both relieved (her fantasies started appearing again) and frustrated (because of the lack of company, obviously). From where he was sitting, he had a perfect view of her back, and naturally, her hair.

She changed her hairstyle very often, if you asked Gray, but he had to admit that they all suited her. Even that weird hairdo she had when she first joined the guild. It was odd, and very out of the ordinary, but it was very _Juvia_. But, in his opinion, the way she currently had her hair looked the best. Her long, wavy locks fell perfectly on her back, and they framed her face in just the right way. Sure, the pixie cut she had was cute, too, but long hair made her look more mature, and (though Gray would never, _ever _say that out loud), more beautiful.

And it would look even better, Gray was sure, if she didn't wear hats all the time. He noticed that she almost always had a hat on her head, and he felt it was a shame. Not that he had anything against them – they had their own charm and Juvia liked them a lot – but he couldn't forget the way she looked during their battle against Lyon and Chelia, when her hair flailed freely as they performed _their _attack. He was man enough to admit to himself that, at that moment, she looked breathtaking, so others would probably think the same.

… Huh.

Maybe she should keep her hats, after all.

As Juvia shifted in her seat a bit, and a small ray of light coming through the window landed on a part of her hair, Gray noticed another thing – her hair had a unique color. Like the clear skies she loved so much, or maybe the pure water, like her element. He had seen a lot of blue haired people, but her shade was special. Somehow, he had a feeling that he would never forget that shade, no matter what happened. (And he would never forget the shade of her eyes, either – blue as well, but a little darker.)

Gray had been so immersed in his thoughts that he failed to notice the giggles and snickers coming from the other people in the hall. Juvia, however, heard them, and turned around to see the cause of the sudden outbreak of chuckles. When her eyes turned to the direction of Gray's, she immediately blushed, but Gray took a few more seconds to realize he'd been caught red-handed _staring at Juvia_. He awkwardly coughed, directing his gaze elsewhere, trying to look nonchalant and as if he didn't spend the last few minutes studying the girl who was now walking towards him. Juvia sat at the table with him, offered him a shy smile, and they proceeded to keep each other's company in silence, just enjoying the peaceful moment.

But of course, something like that couldn't last long in Fairy Tail. So when Natsu flew into the guild through the wooden door (breaking them during the process), and Gajeel ran inside after him, knocking several of his guildmates down, and Elfman suddenly appeared yelling that "Fighting is a man!" and started throwing chairs around, Gray (after being hit by one of the chairs), jumped out of his seat, stripping of his shirt along the way, and joined in the fight.

And okay, he was probably grateful that that happened.

Because seriously, he was _this _close to starting to think about Juvia's smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I'm back with another drabble! This one is shorter than the previous one (hopefully, the others will be longer), but I still hope you will enjoy it! I had a bit of a hard time with this prompt, but I tried to make the story decent...**

**It's a _bit_ spoilerish, nothing too serious, but if you don't want to be spoiled _at all_, I suggest you don't read this.**

**This takes place during the time Gray and Juvia were training together (and before the marks appeared).**

Day 2.

Prompt: Quiet

Word count: 502

* * *

Sitting in silence with Juvia Lockser was one of the hardest things to do. Because, honestly, the girl was anything _but _quiet, ever since a certain Gray Fullbuster entered her life.

At the beginning, the noise she was constantly making around Gray drove him - as well as some other guild members - _crazy_. Her non-stop declarations of love, her loud exclamations of a life she had obviously conjured up in one of her _ridiculous_ daydreams, the cries of jealousy every time a girl got too close to _her beloved_… She never seemed to shut up! (At least that's what Gray thought…) After a while, though, everyone seemed to get used to it… or they learned how to successfully tune her out, or maybe they just started to find her amusing…

Gray, however, seemed to have grown quite attached to her chattering and blabbering. Sometimes, he'd find himself sitting at a table with her, just listening to whatever she had to say, occasionally giving a word or two, maybe reprimanding her if her fantasies spiraled out of control. Over the time, he realized that he liked listening to her voice, because it reminded him that she was alive, breathing and that nothing bad had happened to her. He seemed to find comfort in the noise his friends, his comrades made. Her voice _did _stand out a bit (it turned from an unpleasant sound into somewhat of a music for his ears), but all in all, Gray realized that he had nothing against the racket he was always surrounded by.

Which didn't mean he didn't enjoy the peace and quiet from time to time.

And that was what he was currently doing, while lying on the soft grass, just taking in the sun and the light breeze. Next to him was Juvia, also basking in the sun, allowing it to warm and soothe her. They had just finished their morning training session, and both were very tired, so they just plopped onto the ground beneath them. Somehow, neither had said a word (which was _very_ surprising, considering that Juvia was always very talkative, even after _strenuous_ training). Juvia was softly humming, but the sound didn't disturb the peace at all – rather, it further relaxed Gray. Her hums were mixed with the birds' chirping, and that moment would surely become one of their most cherished ones. Although both of them missed their rowdy and noisy family, they had a feeling in their hearts that they would meet again soon, and the noisy days would return. So, for now, they would indulge themselves in the comforting silence together, knowing that they are not alone, that they have each other.

And, while sitting in silence with Juvia Lockser _was_ one of the hardest things to do, it was worth all the trouble. Besides, even if she wasn't _always_ quiet, Gray liked the sound of her voice, so it didn't matter anyway. He just had to learn to make the most of the rare moments of quietness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! It's me again! :D**

**Anyway, today's drabble is just a _tad_ longer than yesterday's, but I hope that you'll forgive me for the shortness of these stories when I post tomorrow's story. Let's just say I... well, I _kind of _lost control...**

**This prompt was a true headache before I changed the direction of my thinking... Please enjoy! :)**

Day 3.

Prompt: Bloom

Word count: 598

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild was not only known for its incredibly strong mages, and their unique ability to cause chaos and produce trouble everywhere. Something else the guild bragged with was the exceptional beauty of the female members. Sure, there were plenty of beautiful women in other guilds, as well, but the _Fairy Tail girls _had something special about them.

They were not only beautiful, each in her own way, but they were also very strong and smart, and they had the kindest, sweetest personalities (of course, if you didn't do something bad to their friends – because if you did, _there would_ _be_ _hell to pay_). They could very well be compared to flowers.

And Juvia Lockser would be an exotic kind.

When Gray first met her, she was on the brink of wilting, having been showered with water for far too long. Every flower needed water to survive, especially her, but she had to take in so much of it, she couldn't withstand it anymore. Besides, the constant clouds above her head hid the sun from her, leaving her without its warmth and light. She was slowly dying, and she had already accepted her fate. But then Gray helped her, and once she was under the sun, she could finally start developing.

She didn't bloom overnight. There were many things that required time to be fixed, but little by little, with the help of her friends and Gray, Juvia began to grow into a beautiful flower, that rivaled many of the others. She had learned to love and respect. She had learned to care. She had learned to always be there for her friends, to fight for them, and trust in them, the way they trusted her (because she proved that she deserved it). Slowly, her petals opened one by one, enticing the ones who looked at her.

Gray was no exception – at first, even though he saved it, he didn't pay attention to the small, shy flower that tried its best to break through, and to be seen and acknowledged (especially by _him_). He sometimes poured some water over it, once in a while he nurtured it, but he didn't really care too much for it – to him, that blue flower was no different than the rest. Everyone knew that those special flowers called girls developed the best when showered in love by their beloved ones, but Gray didn't think of himself as _the_ _one _for Juvia. She had tried to convince him, time and time again, that he _was_ the one she needed, the one she wanted, the one she _loved_, but her words seemed to fall on deaf ears. They were either ignored, or weren't given much meaning (or were later denied, because he felt undeserving). But the small blue flower wouldn't give up – she would continue to fight, growing stronger, and more beautiful.

Eventually, when the blue flower spread its petals and leaves, and when its smell turned intoxicating, inviting, Gray had to give in. He had to surrender to the beauty of the exotic bloom, and accept his inevitable fate – from the beginning, the flower was meant for him, and _he _was meant for _her_, and he no longer felt the need, or had the will to pretend that wasn't true. So he carefully took the flower, and started taking care of it. He showered it with love and affection, care, respect, he nurtured it with everything he had, and Juvia continued to bloom, bringing happiness to both her and Gray.

And together with her, their love continued to bloom as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Aaand, here it is. Yeah, I definitely lost control with this one, but, oh well. The last parts are spoilers, just to give you heads up. The italic parts are memories/Gray's dreams, and the story goes chronologically. If it's a bit confusing, sorry!**

**Also, thank you very much to _everyone _who reviewed, you guys made my day(s)! :D**

**And I just noticed that I forgot to write the disclaimers, but you already know I don't own Fairy Tail, don't cha? :D**

Day 4.

Prompt: Demons

Word count: 2928

* * *

_Chaos everywhere. The town is in ruins. A monster is destroying everything around him. A little boy is left crying. 'Dad! Mom! No!'_

…

A young raven haired man wakes up from his nightmare, panting and sweating, shivering – and not because of the cold. He looks through the window, allowing the pale moonlight to calm him down. It's just another nightmare.

…

_Cold, winter day. The monster is back. The little boy wants revenge. He runs towards it. A raven haired woman and a white haired boy are trying to stop him. He's not listening. He attacks the monster._

_The monster is too strong. The boy is scared. The raven haired woman – his teacher, his second mother – saves him. She tells him to take care of himself, to take care of the other boy. She smiles at him with all the love she feels. She casts the spell. She seals away the monster._

_She turns into ice and disappears._

_When the white haired boy wakes up, he is livid and he hates the other boy and tells him it's all _his _fault, and _he's _the one who killed their teacher._

Gray _doesn't dare defend himself._

…

Gray is on a mission with the others, sleeping in some hotel in the same room as his pink haired nuisance of a friend. He's shutting his mouth tight, putting a hand over it, trying to block out the noise he's making – the last thing he needs is to wake the damn nuisance up – and is trying to compose himself. Again, again, _again_. His nights are often haunted, and this one is no different than the other sleepless nights. He closes his eyes. He knows he can't sleep. But still he tries.

…

_It's years later. _Gray _had finally found a new home. He's happy. He has troublesome friends, though. They drag him into their adventure (trouble). He feels something is wrong, but he's not sure what. And then he sees _it_. The monster. And _her_. The ice that traps it._

_The white haired boy (man) is trying to revive it. He wants to surpass their teacher, and he thinks that reviving it, then killing it himself is the only way. He doesn't understand. The monster is _powerful_, so powerful _she _had to give her life in order to seal it. No, not give her life – she is still alive. She's still alive, so why doesn't _Lyon _understand that?! Why is he trying to melt her away?! He's killing her!_

_But after the monster is _free_, it crumbles away. _Ur _managed to kill it. She's amazing. She really is._

_She's one with the ocean, and she will always look out for her _cute students_. _Lyon_ finally snaps out of it._

Gray _believes that this is the end._

…

When he wakes up, Gray isn't breathing heavily, or trembling, but his heart feels as if there's a horrible void inside, and his stomach is tied up, and an uneasy feeling washes over him. He realizes this is one of the nights when his dreams end seemingly well, giving hope that the worst had passed – but that's the problem.

The raven haired man chuckles bitterly and shakes his head. He knew nothing. He _knows _nothing. And the possibility of more bad things happening is high.

He gets up and goes to smoke (something he recently quit, but still does from time to time when he knows nothing else could help him relax). The air outside is chilly, but his body is already used to cold. He starts to think that maybe his heart is getting used to it as well.

Because really, sometimes he feels as though it's made of ice.

…

_When they wake up from their seven years long slumber, everything's changed. The people they knew are different, and it creates a sort of uneasiness in their souls. But at least they have each other. _Gray _looks over at his friends, the ones that lost seven years of time just like him, and he calms down, if only a bit. At least they are all alive._

_The girl who never seemed to leave his side since the day they met (as enemies) sits next to him, and tries to begin a small talk with him. Unlike many other times, he indulges her. She had become a constant in his life, and he almost lost _her_ as well, when _Ur's _daughter tried to kill her. _Juvia _(and he'll never admit that her name has a unique way of flowing down his lips, like her element) turned from an unknown woman, an opponent, into a friend he couldn't lose, an existence that means a lot to him, and someone he _needs _in order to stay himself. Gray knows she loves him, and although he's not in love with her, she sometimes _does_ feel like something more than a friend, even though he's trying to erase those feelings._

_He doesn't need another heartbreak, coming from losing the ones you _love_. He's had enough of feeling that way._

_And yet again, several months later (or _a_ month later, he's not sure what to count), the blue haired woman meant enough for him to risk his own life. She didn't notice the little dragon firing a shot her way. He didn't have the time to think - he forgot that her body was made of water, or maybe he was scared she wouldn't be able to activate it soon enough, he doesn't know. All he's aware of is that he's pushing her out of the shot's way, consciously (or not) sacrificing his life for _her_._

(Gray knows the end of this nightmare, because he's dreamt it many times before, and every time he wakes up holding a hand over his heart or his head, and allows a few tears to fall, because if it weren't for _Ultear_, he'd be long gone by now. Another sacrifice made for him to live.)

_The shots are heading his way. As if in slow motion, he can see them coming towards him, but he doesn't move (can't, won't, he's not sure). They're coming closer, they're next to him and-_

_They hit _her_._

_And he doesn't understand, because _he _is the one who's supposed to be there, and _he _is the one who's supposed to get hit, so how? How?! Why?!_

_She turns to look at him and weakly smiles. It's the last thing she does before the final shot hits her in the head._

…

Gray is panting, and trembling, and shivering and choking. It's new, this nightmare. He's never had it before, and he wasn't ready for it. His heart is beating like crazy, and his hands are shaking more than they ever did before. His breathing is heavy, labored, but at the same time it's fast and inconsistent, and he feels dizzy because he can't seem to get enough oxygen. He needs to see her. He _has _to see her, to make sure she's alive, she's safe and she's _there_, with _him_.

He knocks on the door of the hotel room she's sleeping in (the mission they took requires several days to be finished, so they had to find some place to spend the nights in). When she opens them, with her messy hair, and her half lidded eyes, still in the middle of her dreams and reality, Gray feels great relief, and a heavy weight is lifted from his heart.

As she finally processes everything, and realizes that the Gray in front of her is real, rather then a figment of her imagination, Juvia gets alarmed and worriedly asks the raven haired man what's wrong. He stiffens, and he's not sure what to say because he _himself_ isn't entirely sure what's wrong, and he doesn't know how to explain what happened (rather, he doesn't want to), so he just stands there, opening and closing his mouth. Juvia, though, seems to have understood everything by herself, because the next thing he knows, her small arms are wrapped around his shaking body (he never realized he was _still_ shaking), and she is caressing his back, trying to calm him down, whispering _'Everything's okay'_, and _'Juvia is here'_.

If it were the middle of the day, and his brain was functioning properly, he would have pushed her away, flustered as always; now, though, he needs comfort. So he hugs her back, tightly, and they stay embraced until his breathing and heart beat rate return to normal.

Tomorrow, she doesn't say anything, and never mentions the incident again.

…

_The demons appear from everywhere, and Gray and his comrades all scatter around in order to fight them. He's worried – really worried – but he believes in his friends, and their ability to get out of all kinds of mess alive. He tries to concentrate on the man before him. The man is familiar, so very familiar, but Gray doesn't trust his mind._

_That's when he introduces himself as _Deliora_._

_Gray is shocked, and scared, and _angry_, but a part of him doesn't believe in what the man had said. Nevertheless, Gray fights him and almost sacrifices his life (once again). The faces of his friends appear in his mind, and _hers _is particularly distinguished. Luckily, he fails to perform Iced Shell._

_And he learns the truth about the man he's fighting._

_When Gray confronts him, _Silver _admits that he's his father, but he is being manipulated by a necromancer, and he's not _living_, but a zombie. Silver tries to convince Gray to kill him, but he can't._

_In the end, the one who brought his father peace was Juvia (who almost died of poisoning while fighting the necromancer)._

_When she tells him everything, Gray cries in her arms (a rare moment of vulnerability) and thanks her (and enjoys her warmth). Gray promises he will destroy E.N.D. with his new-found power, and she encourages him, standing by his side._

_It's not even a question of whether she will follow him._

_But the marks start spreading, and darkness starts eating away at Gray's soul._

…

The man is sitting on the windowsill, looking out into the night. It's not the first time that he's been woken up by the black marks spreading on his body. Gray doesn't know what they are, or what they're doing to him, but he knows it's something bad, and he's not afraid to admit that he's scared and worried.

In the other room, he knows that Juvia is sleeping soundly after pouting because he had kicked her out of his bed, and that gives him peace and anxiousness at the same time. He's happy that she's with him (more than he'd like to admit), but he worries that he might do something to hurt her in some way.

Again, he has the great urge to see her.

He sneaks into her room, as quietly as he can, and he manages to get in without waking her up. Her hair is sprawled against her pillow, blue locks shining from the pale moonlight. Her expression is peaceful, happy, and it warms his heart. Her hands are gripped in a fist-like shape, like the one babies make, and he chuckles slightly at the sight.

He loves her.

It took him long to realize, even longer to accept it, but he finally has the courage to admit to himself that he is, indeed, in love with the kindest, sweetest, most beautiful _weirdo_ he's ever met.

Too bad he has to leave her.

His heart clenches at the thought, but his mind screams at him that it's for the best. Because if he ever did something to her, he'd hate himself for the rest of his life. But one look at her face, and his resolution wavers, because he wants to stay with her. He wants to _be _with her. The last few months had been one of the happiest in his life, and he wants those days to continue on forever. He knows that's impossible, though.

There's one last thing he wants to do before he leaves. He wants to kiss her. He knows it's selfish and too much to ask for, but he can't help but want to do it. So he carefully inches closer to her bed, making sure not to make noise. As he leans in, he remembers all the times they spent together, all the laughter and joy, and it prompts a smile to appear on his face. He whispers four words she will maybe never hear, and plants a long, soft kiss on her hair.

As soon as he does that, he exits her room, and then their house.

He doesn't know will he ever see her again. (But he begs the heavens for it.)

…

_Cold rain is pouring everywhere. The air is freezing, and there are no people anywhere in the radius of a mile. There's no one, except _them_. Her body is shaking, and her soul is crying. _He _doesn't seem to care. He feels as though she's familiar, as though he knows her from somewhere, but he could care less about the faint memory of a blue haired woman. She is an obstacle on the way of the great lord, and she needs to be eliminated._

_As they fight, he notices she's strong, but there's something holding her back, and that knowledge angers him – he is not the kind of opponent to be taken so lightly._

_The fight goes on for a long time, with her spluttering nonsense (she's telling him to wake up and snap out of it – but he doesn't understand what she's talking about). Eventually, the girl seems to have tired herself out, and he sees that as a perfect chance to end the meaningless fight and move on to the bigger problems. One last time, she begs him to _return _to her, to them, but _Gray _doesn't listen._

_He plunges the spear right through her heart._

_And Juvia falls on the ground, dead._

…

He's screaming her name, and grabbing the sheets, and Juvia realizes this might be the worst one he's had 'till now. She gently shakes him awake, making sure to caress his hands and hair (it seems to calm him down), and eventually, Gray wakes up, eyes wide, lips quivering, still in shock. He _killed _her. It was just a dream, but he had _killed _her. Juvia continues to rub his skin soothingly, trying to let him know she's there, alive, and nothing happened to her. The man finally turns around to look at her, and at first he looks like he's seen a ghost, but then he _remembers _everything, and hugs the woman as tightly as he can. She returns the hug.

It was a long time ago, but Gray still remembers everything (all of them remember). The battle, it was awful, and so many were injured, so many suffered, so many were…

But the worst part was that he was _possessed_. He was out of his mind, darkness consumed him, and he almost killed the very woman he is holding right now. He never forgave that to himself, but she, that stupid, idiotic, _lovable_ woman still waited for him with arms open wide. And in the end, he fell right into them.

He was so damaged, but when he opened his heart at last, and when he finally let Juvia in, his world seemed to brighten up. The bad things, the past was left behind (although it was never forgotten), and Gray allowed himself to feel love.

And now, there they are, sleeping in a house they share, on a bed they share, living lives they share. And he almost destroyed that.

"I almost killed you.", he says weakly, holding on to the woman in his arms as if she were his lifeline.

"Shh, shh, Gray-sama. It's okay. Everything is fine. Juvia is _here_.", she answers gently, patiently waiting for Gray to calm down (as she did many nights before).

"I almost _killed _you!", Gray chocks out, now sobbing, while taking in the smell, the sound, the feel of his loved one. "How can you _say_ that everything's_ fine_?! Juvia! H-how?"

Silence falls over them, and then Juvia slowly raises Gray's head, urging him to look at her. She locks her eyes with his, and smiles one of her breathtaking smiles that make his heart beat hundred times faster (in a good way). She kisses his forehead, then his cheeks, and then Gray closes his eyes – and she kisses his lids.

"Because", she whispers in between the kisses she is leaving everywhere she can reach, "we're here now. We've come this far. _Everyone_ had come this far. We've been through some bad times, but we've _made it_." She kisses his jaw. "We're fighters." She kisses his cheeks. "We never give up." She kisses his nose. "We're _winners._" She kisses his lips, and he returns the kiss with equal fervor, indulging in the moment. He's calmed down, and he has her to thank for it.

He'll never be free from his demons, no. They'll always prey on him, waiting for a chance to attack him once again. His nightmares will reappear from time to time, leaving him emotionally exhausted, but as long as he has his friends, and as long as he has _her_, he'll be okay.

"… Thank you…", he breathes against her lips, and she softly smiles. She leans her forehead on his.

"Anything for Gray-sama."

He kisses her once again, and they fall asleep in each other's arms, fighting off the darkness together.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This time, it's an AU! And it's longer than the first 3 stories, but it's not as long as the previous one... I was kind of embarrassed while writing the parts in the club/discotheque/whatever, buuut...**

**Anyway, as always, I hope you'll enjoy the story! :)**

Day 5.

Prompt: Dancing

Word count: 1359

* * *

It was inhumane, the way she danced. Her whole body swayed so fluently to the sound of music, it seemed as if she were made out of water. The way she gave herself to the rhythm completely drove all of the guys crazy – and she wasn't even aware of it. The only thing she cared about was dancing.

…

Juvia was never a loose kind of girl. She always insisted on wearing clothes that covered most of her body, she didn't like flirting with guys and she tried to be as modest as possible. A lot of girls her age mocked her because of it, and the guys didn't deem her "worthy" of their time; there were a lot of other women far more interesting (and willing) to play with. She wasn't bothered by that at all. She always believed in fairytales, as silly as it sounded, and dreamt of a Prince Charming to come and sweep her off her feet. When he'd appear, she'd give all of her to him, and only him. There would be no one else for her. And there would be no one else for _him_.

She's had a few boyfriends, naturally, but they all turned out to be scumbags searching for a pass time. Even though Juvia believed their sugar-coated words, and tried her best to be a _good girlfriend_, in the end they all left, leaving her with a broken heart she had to mend (yet again). Over the time, she stopped believing that her love would ever appear. She accepted (tried to do it) the fact that life was no fairy tale, and that a happy ending doesn't wait for everyone. _Until she met him._

…

The air was heavy, hard to breathe in. Tension was felt everywhere as masses of people danced along the tunes playing, trying to relax, remember, let loose, forget. Bodies grinned against each other, breaths were mixed, the heat was unbearable. If it were any other night, _he _would have left. But not this time.

…

Ever since she saw him, the blue haired woman never seemed to leave him alone. And God, Gray _hated_ having his personal (time and) space taken away, so it was no surprise that he tried to avoid her as much as he could. He made up excuses, hid behind his obligations, and tried to stay away from the woman who threatened to turn his life into a mess. He wasn't the kind of guy that appreciated that kind of life.

Gray was always a lone wolf, someone that didn't like getting attached to other people, in fear of losing them. A very small amount of stubborn idiots managed to crawl (or break) their ways into the icy creation that was his heart, and he cherished that group more than he would like to admit – but that's where the problem was. Because oftentimes it seemed like the people he got close to ended up _hurt_, and he didn't want to see _any_ of his friends hurt. So, when _she _appeared, he knew she'd be trouble right away – and he pushed her away because of it. But the annoying woman kept coming back, and, seemingly, each time with a firmer resolve.

Gray realized he was fighting a lost battle.

…

The music was so loud, people couldn't hear one another unless they were whispering in each others' ears. The stench of alcohol was present, but neither _he _nor _she _was intoxicated. Many couples were already making out, oblivious to the world around them. But _they _didn't need any kind of physical contact to forget about the crowd. The crowd _never_ existed – the only ones around were the two.

…

Breaking into that heart of ice was one of the toughest things to do, and many times, Juvia found herself on the brink of giving up. Those thoughts flew away as soon as she'd lay her eyes on him, though – he was tall, handsome, had a cool and mysterious air around him… But that was just the exterior. The deeper she dug, more different he became. And she just kept falling harder.

He was much warmer than he presented himself, and more caring than he wanted other people to know. She knew about his problems, and that he created the shield around his heart to protect himself, and other people (at least that's what he believed he did). But the more she found out about him, the more Juvia wanted to be with him, to be there _for _him. He was not _fighting_, he was _running away_, and she wouldn't let him keep on doing that. She'd help him. Because he was her Prince Charming.

He was the only one for her. And she was the only one for him.

…

She could feel his gaze burning holes into her body, and there was no better feeling than that. He was preying on her, eyeing her like a hawk, and she could do little but surrender to her inescapable fate.

Though, even if there was a way out, she'd burn it down till there was nothing left.

The music that was playing was suddenly drowned by the sounds of their heartbeats.

…

He tried so hard to turn her away, let her escape before it was too late, but Gray had failed – and failure was never so sweet. She broke down all of his defenses, bit by bit, like the still water she was. No matter how cold he acted, she didn't let go, and for the first time in his life, Gray was glad that he was stuck with such a hard-headed woman. All of the others before her gave up quickly, fed up with Gray's "disinterested" behavior. Not one tried to break into his heart, repulsed by his cold demeanor. They even told him he was just like ice.

But _she_, oh, he should have realized right away that _she _was different. He wasn't wrong about her turning his whole world upside-down, but he never knew that the mess she created would be so… good. Gray found himself laughing more often, smiling more often, slowly opening up to those around him. She not only made a clearance for herself, but for others too. Still, even then, a part of him was afraid. What if something bad happened to _her_, as well? Gray would never forgive himself.

So he kept her at a distance, acknowledging her as a (big) part of his life, but denying her of her rightful place.

But she never gave up.

In the end, he was the one who gave in.

…

The intensity of their stares was intimidating – they kept their eyes locked to each other's even as they continued to move; they never broke the contact. Swiftly, Gray made his way towards Juvia, until he was standing merely an inch away from her. They weren't touching, but they could feel the other's body heat radiating. Her breath was stuck in her throat and he had to swallow his. Slowly, almost agonizingly, Gray's hand found its way to Juvia's hip, and both sighed in relief at the tension that was slowly disappearing. One of Juvia's hands was now in Gray's hair, and she was intertwining her fingers with his locks, gently pulling on them. _His_ other hand fell on her shoulder, just to start descending down her back, sending shivers down her spine. When it finally stopped, it was dangerously low, and Gray smirked with the blush creeping up Juvia's face.

But his entertainment didn't last for long, as her free hand cupped his cheek, and brought his face just a breath away from hers. They both knew this was the decisive moment, and they were both scared and exited. Gray's eyes lowered from Juvia's eyes to her lips, and Juvia took that as a signal.

"No turning back now.", she breathed out, her eyes also focused on the pair of lips in front of her.

"… Not a chance.", he answered, and then captured her lips with his.

And when their lips finally crashed against each other's, the remaining pieces of their complicated puzzle fell together.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just one more day left! Today's drabble is as short as the 2nd and 3rd, I'm sorry, but I _really _had no inspiration, I was experiencing writer's block and just trying to squeeze something out of my brain... I know it's not as good as the previous fics, but I still hope you'll read it... :)**

**Also, once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I read your comments and I was just... _God_, I love you all! :D**

Day 6.

Prompt: Light

Word count: 577

* * *

From the day that she was born, Juvia was always accompanied by the heavy rain. At first, she thought that was normal, as the little girl never once saw how the world looked like without the constant rain falling from the gray skies, wetting the ground beneath her. But soon, she had come to learn that living in the downpour was _far _from normal, and that everyone around her hated her for bringing the storm everywhere she went. "Why?", she often wondered, during the nights her heart felt heavy from the heartache. Why did her rain bother everyone so much? What _was it_ that people loved so much, but couldn't enjoy when she was around, so they avoided her and tried to run away? She never understood.

And then, one day, fate decided to pull some strings and lead her to the fight that would change her life, forever.

After she had seen the clear skies for the first time in her life, Juvia realized why everybody hated her, and her rain. The dull, somber gray skies were nothing compared to the clear and _beautiful _azure sky. The sun was shining so brightly, Juvia couldn't help but let a few tears fall down her cheeks, overwhelmed by the sight before her. And the man who stopped her rain smiled down at her, and his smile was even brighter than the sun. _He _was brighter than the sun, the light itself, and Juvia thought it was quite ironic that his name was _Gray_. She never really loved the color, because she was always surrounded by it, her life was _painted_ in _gray, _and she had to suffer though it; but, she had a feeling that that would change soon. Because it was _Gray_ who showed her the sunshine.

Gray_ was _her sunshine.

_Gray _was her light.

And, if her whole world had to be painted in _Gray_, if her world had to revolve around _Gray_, she would accept that, because she loved the raven haired man, and she knew that from the first time she laid her eyes on him. She also knew that, as time went by, her feelings would continue to grow, her world would become more and more radiant, and she would forget about the dark that haunted her past. And just like he became hers, Juvia would try to become Gray's light. She knew that he, too, was haunted by the darkness of his childhood, and that the darkness never left, only hid itself in the deepest corners of his heart. But should it resurface again, Juvia wanted to be there to chase it away for him, and to bring Gray back to the light, where he belonged.

So, she always tried hard to be positive, a little ball of sunshine that would bring joy to others. And even though she was aware that she wasn't always successful, she never gave up, determined to return the favor to the man that had saved her – to the one she fell in love with. She hoped that the day when his darkness showed up would never come, but if it ever did, she wanted to let Gray know that she was there for him, like he was there for her.

In his darkest hours, she would become the light that guided him, the light that shone on him, and, together with all of their friends, they would continue to glow, leading everyone on the right path.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Aaaand, the last drabble is here! To be honest, I can't believe I actually wrote stories to **_**all **_**of the prompts, because I started the week with three and a half fics... But, I did it, and it feels great!**

**I wanted to end the week in a light (_ha-ha_) way, and hopefully I managed to do that... The story isn't _that _connected to the prompt, but it's still mentioned... _Anyway_, thanks to all who followed/favored/reviewed my story, and happy Gruvia week! :D**

**(P.S. Let's pray nothing bad will happen to them...)**

Day 7. (The last day)

Prompt: Sweet

Word count: 905

* * *

If you asked someone less familiar with him what kind of guy was Gray Fullbuster, you'd get a lot of answers, among which would be: strong mage, has a habit of stripping (yeah, he's kind of hot, too), and seemingly detached and cold (and sort of lost his mind at one point, but shhh!... Not everybody knows that). Of course, that would be just shallow observing, considering the people you've asked that weren't that close with the ice mage.

Then, if you asked some of his friends, or his guild mates, they'd tell you that, yes, he _is _a strong mage, and _yes_, he _does_ _have _a stripping habit (and okay, he _did_ flip a bit at one point, but hey, it happens…), but they'd tell you that him being detached and cold was a complete bull. His magic might depend on the ice (heck, his magic _is_ ice), but he is definitely not cold, no matter how much he tries to pretend that he is. He's caring and compassionate, would go to the ends of earth and pits of hell for his friends, and they would do the same for him – because, no matter how big of a jerk and a stupid idiot he can sometimes be (they can't deny that's true, he's proven them wrong _multiple_ times already), they all love and respect him, and he didn't earn their affection by being an emotionless douche. However, he's far from ideal, _that's _undeniable.

But _God_, if you asked _Juvia Lockser_, the resident water mage, and, as of recently, _Gray Fullbuster's girlfriend _(lo and behold, and, _turn green out of envy, love rivals!_), she'd tell you that he's simply _perfect_.

A perfect _imperfection_.

He's tall, and handsome, has gorgeous eyes and beautiful hair (thank_ God_ it's not all gelled up anymore), and he's really, _really _hot. Which is ironic because people like to call him cold. Are they blind or something?

He's nice, and kind, and sweet (yes, he's sweet, and Juvia will _gladly _prove that), and he's smart, and strong, and brave, and every girl's dream (but he belongs to Juvia so _back off!_), and he's the one who saved Juvia from herself. And his smile, _oh, his smile_… (Now's the moment when you'd have to shake her because she drifted off to her dreamland again.)

Naturally, he has many flaws, such as blaming himself for the bad things that happened to the ones he cared about, or trying to be closed off, or being really silly and stubborn and refusing to accept the obvious and trying to run away from love. Oh, and going overboard. _Extremely _overboard. Like, _I'm so focused on killing a demon that I'll become a demon myself in order to do that and yeah, I'll act like a jerk and leave a girl all by herself for six months and then I'll try to kill my best friend, and, you know, maybe a cat or something_. Yup, that was an annoying period. He had to have his ass handed to him by several people. Juvia, herself, had the honor of being one of them, along with Natsu, and Erza, and Gajeel, and Cana, and Mira, and oh, right, Lucy and Wendy, too, and Happy and Carla and Lily and… You get the picture. He deserved it, after all, and Juvia doesn't regret kicking his ass. (… Okay, maybe a _little_, but it was for his own good!)

Anyway, sometimes, he can be… _troublesome_, and there are a lot more bad traits of his that Juvia can't remember right now (stripping? Oh, well, right. _Stripping._ It's not like she enjoys it or anything…), but there are also heaps of virtues he has, and he's become quite good at showing them. For example, he's learned to choose his words first before letting something slip out and hurting someone. And, he's become more mature, though he still gets into fights from time to time. He's smiling more often, and when he has a problem that he can't solve alone, he goes to others for help, instead of bottling everything up or shoving it under the carpets.

And yes, he's become gentler.

When he finally manned up and asked Juvia out, after years of avoiding, denying, and later avoiding again because of his _unworthiness_ (what's _up_ with those guys, anyway?), he learned how to be a gentleman, and tried his best to make her happy. Even though he was still not very comfortable with public display of affection, he tried to get used to it, for Juvia's sake, and he kept thinking of different ways to make her smile, and he became affectionate, and he made all these little gestures that made Juvia melt (both literally and figuratively).

He started looking like an adorable little puppy, Juvia swears.

And if _that_ doesn't make him sweet, Juvia doesn't know what sweet is.

So, now that you've heard all sorts of different opinions on Gray Fullbuster, you might want to thank his girlfriend and run, because, after her mind finally goes out of "Gray mode", she'll start questioning the reason behind your _sudden interest_, and if you're a girl, you'll be called a _love rival! _and chased around, and, if you're a guy, you'd be called a _love rival! _and chased around while your chaser had a bloody nose.

And Gray isn't sweet enough to try to help you and risk his life doing that.


End file.
